


The friendly pup and the jealous boy

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is eigth more or less, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, Kid Isaac, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles is four, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: When Derek made a new friend, Stiles is sad.Part of a Series, You have to read the previous works to understand it better, sorry.





	The friendly pup and the jealous boy

**Author's Note:**

> After forever, I'm back with this universe. Is short, I know but if I keep writing them, I be back to a bit longer scenes.

Talia had “a thing” for work, that’s what they told everyone when she left Beacon Hills. In reality, she had a werewolf conference. As the alpha, she needed to bring with her some people she trusted from her pack, but only two people. And for some reason, one of them was his wife, Claudia. That’s how John and Daniel ended taking care of toddlers, kids and teenagers werewolves and humans.

 

Say that it was a hard task was the easy part. Daniel had experience, since most of the kids were his own family but for John it was exhausting, specially since that was the worst week to be without The Alpha, or The Mom. Why do you think? Because the pup. 

 

Almost a month ago Derek meet a new wolf. He was recently turned by a rouge alpha and his father rejected him when he found out about “the monsters”. So Talia did what any good alpha and good human would do, and took the boy in as part of the pack, and most important, part of the family. Derek adopted him instantly as a little brother.  
Isaac was a shy cute kid, afraid of anyone older than him. John suspected his dad had something to do with his trauma. But despite his fear, he let Derek being a big brother, even if they weren’t that far apart in age. He was Stiles’ age and that was one of the problems. 

 

Every time Stiles wanted to play, Derek was busy playing with Isaac. One day Stiles ran inside the Hale House ready to hug Derek and found him snuggling Isaac in the couch. He would come back every afternoon looking sad, with his face red attempting to crying. 

 

“Mommy, Derek doesn’t want me anymore!”, he shouted between tears a few days into Isaac’s arrival. 

“Oh honey, of course he does. “ And Stiles would be happy again because if mommy said so, then it was the truth. 

 

But the present week was a nightmare. Stiles was so jealous of Isaac and Derek didn’t realize what was going on. John didn’t know how to comfort his son, that was Claudia’s job. Daniel said they needed to wait until Stiles accepted Isaac as a new friend. Isaac, however, noticed something and got closer to Derek. He thought it was in fear to lose Derek’s friendship. Oh, boy…. jealous pups. 

 

John was determined to fix his son’s broken heart. He could do this. With a little help of Daniel, he asked for a weekend off at the station, hoping that his plan worked by Monday when Claudia was back. The plan was simple: A sleepover with Derek, movies and probably a lot of cute cuddling. 

Life hated him, apparently. When he opened the door on Saturday, he expected Andrew, Talia’s older brother, with Derek in hand. Instead, he found Derek plus Isaac. “I know this isn’t your ideal weekend, but Isaac wouldn’t stop crying when he found out Derek would be away two days.” 

Sighing, John made a gesture to come inside. They left Isaac in the couch and Andrew said good bye to his nephew. “Be good and don’t left Stiles out. You know he doesn’t like that you spend all your time with Isaac, right?” 

“But Isaac needs me!”, Derek said pouting. 

“And Stiles too. He is so sad because you don’t have time alone like before. “

“But I love Stiles. Why is he sad?”

“He thinks you love Isaac more”, John said. 

“Its different”. 

“How is different?” Andrew asked. 

“I’m gonna marry Stiles when we are older like mom and dad, dad say so. I don’t wanna marry Isaac”

John thought about teenager ages and prayed to every God to gave him strength. Smiling, he said “Go and find Stiles. He is upstairs taking a nap” Both adults saw how Derek ran, against what Andrew said to him. 

 

Dinner was awkward. Stiles was angry with Derek for bring Isaac, Isaac was sticking out his tongue at Stiles when Derek wasn’t looking, and Derek was plain confused at his friends. John tried his best to distract the pups with pizza, he wasn’t the best at cooking and Claudia wasn’t there to make them eat that disgusting green things she liked. 

“I want to watch a movie, can we mister Stil…Stil…mister deputy? ”, Isaac asked, not looking at him but at his empty plate. 

“Sure kiddo. What do you want me to put on?”

“BATMAN!”, shouted Stiles at the same time Isaac said “Disney” in a much lower voice. He chuckled. “Derek, what do you say? Batman or Disney?” John knew it was a mistake when the two kids were looking at him was if Derek was picking who was The One. “I… I’m okay with some Disney”. Stiles frowned and Isaac looked happy with his big eyes. Damm that kid and his adorable blue eyes. 

 

 

“Its time to sleep boys.” John announced two hours later. A choir of ‘no’s ,‘please’ and puppy eyes almost got him, but he was stronger than a bunch of kids. He arranged Derek and Stiles in his son’s bed, as always, and put the camping mattress for Isaac on the floor. John kissed them in the forehead each and left the door open, because Isaac asked. 

At two in the morning a sound startled him and he turned on the light in the nightstand. It was Stiles. “What happened son? A bad dream?”. Shaking his head, Stiles climbed the bed next to him. “I woke up and Derek was sleeping in the floor with Isaac”. “Oh baby, come here. You wanna sleep with me tonight?” Nodding, Stiles hugged him. The weekend wasn’t what he was expecting at all. 

 

Isaac had nightmares, John confirmed the next morning. He was right, and Isaac's dad used to hit him. Derek left Stiles to hug Isaac because that calmed him down every time, he was touch starved. He decided it was the best if the four of them had a conversation. Isaac cried when John asked Derek what happened at night and told him about the dreams. 

“I’m sowwy for taking your Dewek”, Isaac said to Stiles. And God if it wasn’t adorable the problems with the R’s. 

“I’m sorry for making you sad”, Derek said then. 

“You hurt my heart here”, Stiles said touching his chest. “But I fogi..frogi..”, “Forgive you”, John helped. “I forgive you”. Stiles repeated. 

Isaac approached Stiles and hugged him. “We can be friends too”, said happily. 

Crisis averted, John thought. “Now who wants pancakes?” Four hands were raising. Isaac had his two arms up and said ‘Please’ and ’Thank you’, still looking afraid John would snap at him if he didn’t say it. Derek and Stiles had both one arm up, and John was decided It was all okay when he saw they were holding their free hands.

 

Monday morning, Claudia found John sleeping in the couch, the TV on with a black screen, and Stiles and Isaac sleeping on the floor, hugging a wolf what looked suspiciously like Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm zwatchtowerz everyone(Tumblr, Teen Wolf Amino, Instagram...).  
> Do you have any suggestion for this series? Let me know and I'll try.


End file.
